Uma estranha Anna!
by TSUKI NO USAKO-CHI
Summary: acabado o torneio..que na verdade não acabou direito...a vida volta ao normal para todos, só uma coisinha muda...[COMPLETA]
1. Default Chapter

**Uma Estranha Anna!**

**Aí vou eu de novo......tou com varias fics em andamento então não sei quando sai o próximo capitulo desta...mas leiam........leiam.......**

**Capitulo I: O Novato**

Fazia um lindo dia ,em Tóquio, Yoh Asakura, acordava em seu lugar preferido, o cemitério......

- Oha!!!!oha!!!!!!

- já acordou Yoh?

Sim, Amida.....

Hei,Yoh acorda!!!!!!

Ah, sim,oi Amidamaru. Nossa que sono!!!!!!

Yoh, você sabe onde você está?

Aí, a Anna vai me matar.........(de boca aberta e chorando)

Você acha que ela vai nos castigar?(chorando junto com Yoh)

Ta..talvez, coisa pior.....

Yoh corria junto com Amidamaru, iria encontrar uma Anna zangada? É talvez. Eles agora tinham 16 anos estavam no 2º ano, Manta continuava amigo deles assim com todos outros. Ah!sim o Yoh e o Manta estavam sendo treinados pela Anna , e o Manta cresceu um pouco e fortaleceu seu espírito guardião e Yoh tornou-se muito mais forte, fisicamente ele ficou bem mais alto do que Manta e já não era aquele magricela de sempre,os treinos ajudaram a lhe tornar um rapaz muito disputado por sua beleza. Anna não ficou para trás,seus cabelos estavam maiores, ela também cresceu ficando mais alta que Manta, (e quem é que vai ser mais baixo, hein?) enfim ela se tornou uma garota linda,porém continuou séria.

Chegando em casa......

bo....bom dia, Anna.

Hum, bom dia Yoh.

Me...me desculpa eu peguei no sono lá no cemitério.......

Hoje não vai ter treinamento...vou sair...aliás acho que você e o Manta estão prontos. Não precisam mais de treinamento.

Quê? E quando tiver a continuação da luta entre xamãs?

Você já está preparado,si tiver que vencer, vencerá .....então até mais....(e ela sai da casa)

Yoh? a Anna está um pouco estranha , não acha?

O que Maru? Ah, a Anna está cozinhando tão bem!!!!

Não é estranho ela não querer continuar com o treinamento e não ligar se você irá vencer ou não?

Não.....vamos passear depois Amidamaru?

Mas normalmente ela diria que só se casaria com o rei xamã e que é a sua noiva e por isso você tem que ser forte...

É tem razão, já faz um tempo que ela não fala isso, ha isso não importa.....agora eu vou comer!!!!!!!!

Segunda –feira

- Amidamaru onde está a Anna? Acordei cedo para irmos para o colégio e não tou achando ela?

ela já foi Yoh.

Você parece triste Maru. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Não, Yoh. Vá logo para o colégio

Tá xau, até depois da aula.

Acho que a Anna vai embora.....(Maru falando com os espíritos da casa)

Não , acho que ela vai ficar com o Yoh.

Acho que ela não agüenta a presença dele, deve ter acontecido alguma coisa, ela mudou séria mas mudou o seu jeito com o Yoh.

Você está muito preocupado Amidamaru.......

Estou sim, pois acho que a Anna vai se afastar do Yoh e quando isso acontecer ele perceberá que sente falta dela, e ficará muito triste.......

Seja mais otimista Amidamaru, confie na Anna e no Yoh, tenho certeza que eles resolveram tudo.........

Talvez, na verdade eu prefiro que seja assim.....

No colégio............

- Bom dia, alunos começaremos a aula de hoje apresentando um novo aluno, ele veio de Kyoto e não conhece ninguém em Tóquio ,por isso turma ajude-o no que for preciso..............Pode entrar.

eu me chamo Yoko Rarumy ,tenho 16 anos e vim para cá com minha irmã....

certo, pode se sentar ao lado do Yoh, aquele garoto com fones de ouvido na cabeça........

tá.

Hei cara se precisar de alguma coisa é só pedir, este na minha frente é o Manta......-cochicha Yoh para o novato

Oi! Presta atenção Yoh, a aula já começou – fala Manta

E esta aí na sua frente é a Anna ....

Oi! – sorrir Yoko para Anna

Hum! - repeli Anna

Não liga pra ela não, ela é assim mesmo...

YOH!!! - Anna se irrita

Vocês aí atrás silêncio e prestem atenção se não quiserem uma detenção.

Sim PROFESSOR.....

Intervalo

Ohaaa....que sono

Yoh você precisa se concentrar mais na aula

Mas é muito chato Manta

Heh, vocês são amigos há muito tempo?

Ah sim, você vai conhecer nossos amigos, tenho certeza que eles estão vindo para cá – sorrir Yoh

Você é um xamã não é ?- pergunta Anna

O quê?

Eu não vejo o seu espírito , mas posso sentir, você é um xamã.

Sou sim...- fala Yoko meio encabulado por Anna está lhe encarando

Se precisar de alguma anotação de alguma matéria ou precisar de ajuda em alguma outra coisa pode contar comigo.

É,obrigado...

Comentário Básico: qual será o problema da Anna? Porque ela está sendo tão gentil? Ah!!!!!!!!a discrição de Yoko, ele é um garoto alto 1,80m ,cabelos pretos e curtos meio caídos nos olhos que são castanhos claros em resumo é um garoto bonito......talvez até mais que Yoh .......mas eu amo Horo-Horo então o mais bonito pra mim é ele........... assim como também amo o Yoh então ele também é lindo, mas o Yoko também é bonito, ai meu Deus que confusão!!!!!!!!bem vocês é que escolhem de quem vocês gostam mais ........eu fico com o Horo-kun.

Hina.


	2. CONHECENDO O PESSOAL

**Capitulo II: conhecendo o pessoal!!!!!!!!**

"**...." – pensamentos **

Anna!!!!!!!vem comigo, a Isy tá nos esperando – diz Pirika que estava na porta da sala

Tá - e Anna sai da sala acompanhando Pirika

Nossa a Anna vai ti ajudar Yoko.......não acha estranho Yoh?

Não Manta....hei Ren porque você tá todo encolhido aí no canto?

Fala baixo Yoh, vem HoroHoro – ele olha de um lado a outro meio desconfiado

Liga não Yoh ele tá fugindo da Chun – fala HoroHoro rindo

Porque???

Aí, Yoh você devia ser mais ligado, esta menina vive no meu pé, ela é um saco..........

Quem é um saco Ren?

Ah, não me assuste assim Pirika!!!!!eu pensei que era a Chun

Yoko estes são Ren e HoroHoro, esta é Pirika, Horo e Piri são irmãos

Oi cara! Liga pro Ren não, ele se assusta fácil- e ele rir

Para de rir de mim Horo.....- e o cabelo dele começa a crescer

Olha só o cabelo dele.......eu tou nervosinho.......até parece que eu ia me assustar tão fácil quanto você Ren- fala Horo morrendo de rir, enquanto Ren lhe fuzila com os olhos, isso até que uma garota chega e puxa a parte de trás da camisa de HoroHoro

Ahhhhhhhhhhhahahhhaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!

Oi HoroHoro-san! – fala Isy

".......até parece que eu ia me assustar tão fácil quanto você...." - Ren morre de rir da cara de Horo enquanto o imita

hum! – resmunga Horo

cadê a Anna, PIrika?

Eu pedi para ela pegar o almoço do Ren e o se, Manta

E ela aceitou?

É claro que sim.......... a Anna não é tão ruim assim, não quanto vocês pensam meninos

Eu não sei- fala os meninos

Pensem o que quiserem! - chega Anna que os surpreende o que faz todos eles pensarem "ela vai me matar"

Tô, esse é o seu Ren e este é o que Piri fez para você Manta e Yoh toma.......agora vamos comer

Oh, Piri cadê o meu?

Pergunta pra Isy.

Tô tá aqui !

Foi...foi você que fez? – pergunta Horo todo vermelhinho

Umhum, vem vamos comer!- e ela o puxa para a mesa de Manta e abaixa a cabeça para que ninguém perceba que ela também estava toda vermelhinha

aí agora eu não tenho onde comer

pode ficar na minha banca,Manta......

valeu Yoko,vem Manta- fala Piri

hei, agora quem ficou sem lugar foi você....

é bem......

vem agente almoça na minha banca – fala Yoh

ah, tá!!!!!!!- eles começam a comer e quando Yoko vê Anna e Ren almoçando juntos........

hei Anna, coma o seu.....

mas a comida da Jun é muito boa.

E daí?

Deixa de ser egoísta ....

Então eu vou pegar da sua

Tá

Oh ,Yoh por acaso esses 6 na verdade são 3 casais?

(yoh rir) bem , o Horo- Horo gosta da Isy e ela gosta dele, mas eles não admitem, entende?

Sim e os outros?

O Manta e a Piri realmente namoram ,você é bem observador.......

Tá mais e a Anna? – pergunta todo vermelhinho

A Anna e o Ren? – gargalhando e cochichando

Sim.

Não eles são amigos, eu esqueci de dizer que..........-Yoko interrompe e começa a falar.........

- mas é que ela trouxe o almoço dele e eles ficaram trocando as comidas e sentaram juntos e ela também trouxe o seu , ela é sua irmã,prima, parente?

Yoh morre de rir, da maneira que Yoko fala.

- não eu e a Anna moramos juntos e tem semana que é ela que faz o almoço e tem outras ,que sou eu que faço ......aí ainda bem que eu consegui que ela me ajudasse, foram anos até que no ano passado ela aceitou ajudar.

- então vocês namoram? - seus olhos demonstravam um pouco de surpresa,mas Yoh como sempre demonstrava calma ao responder qualquer pergunta.

-bem, não...na verdade nós somos...- novamente Yoko não permite que Yoh acabe de falar e já vai perguntando.

-e vocês são todos xamãs?

-sim , o Manta tem como espírito guardião o ferreiro Mosuke, o Ren tem o Bason. Olha ali, o Horohoro tem a Kororo com espírito guardião e a Isy tem o Kito,veja Kito e Kororo são bem parecidos....ahh,é verdade a Pirika não é uma xamã,mas pode ver espíritos......e eu,bem, eu tenho o Amidamaru...- Amidamaru aparece por trás de Yoh deixando o outro garoto abobado.

-Uau! Um samurai!!!!!

- olá. – Amidamaru sorrir,para o provável novo membro da turma.

-bem, finalizando temos a Anna, ela usa dois monstros poderosos como guardiões ,sem contar que ela é uma Itako.

- nossa, ela é demais! – o garoto olha com admiração para a Itako, só que Amidamaru, percebe naquele olhar que por aí vinha confusão.

- é só um pouco mandona. - Yoh fala baixinho, com medo de Anna ouvir...

O sino indicando o final do dia escolar soa, a maioria dos alunos saem correndo, em busca da tão aspirada liberdade, na sala só resta os conhecidos de Yoh e o mais novo aluno.

-eh, Anna?

- o que foi, Rarumy?

-não precisa me chamar de Rarumy, pode me chamar de Yoko – o garoto sorri,mas Anna mantém a sua face de sempre.

-tudo bem ,então o que quer Yoko?

- queria saber se estava falando sério quando disse que podia me ajudar?- o garoto parece não ligar para a tonelada de gelo que é jogada pelos olhos de Anna.

-estava sim.

- é que estou precisando de suas anotações, você se importa?

- claro que não, toma tá tudo aí. – por incrível que pareça podemos ver um meio sorriso no rosto de Anna, e aquilo sim era extremamente estranho.

- é que eu não quero abusar,mas o professor me pediu para estudar alguns assuntos que você já deram, e eu dei uma olhada e não tenho a menor idéia sobre nada , nem sei por onde começar.

-tudo bem , pode contar comigo. - aquele meio sorriso de novo, isso já era de assustar, ao menos pensava Manta.

-ah, nós podemos começar hoje? É que é muita coisa, e as provas são daqui a uma semana.

-sem problemas.

- então você pode ficar no colégio a partir de agora?

-claro,vamos começar logo com isso, realmente é muita coisa.

- "tá estranho até demais, vou sair correndo."- Manta e seus pensamentos.

- então eu vou indo, vou sair com o Manta, Anna. – Yoh fala já na porta da sala, ao lado da Manta, que parecia um tanto assustado.

- certo Yoh, xau. - ela voltou a ter o olhar frio e a face sem expressão ao se dirigir a Yoh.

-xau, pessoal. – Yoko gritou vendo que os dois garotos já haviam saído da sala.

O passeio estava estranho, no mínimo curioso, pois Yoh se mantinha calado, sem expressão, tava parecendo a Anna e Manta não tirava os olhos do amigo queria saber o que se passava na cabeça dele, mas não se atrevia a perguntar,mas se ele não o fizesse quem faria?

- Yoh, não se sente incomodado com o Yoko?

-Não. Porque? – a face infantil de Yoh voltou,significava que ele havia voltado ao normal ou estava fingindo?

-é que a Anna se comporta tão diferente com ele....

-sei....-Yoh voltara a fitar o horizonte, estavam bem perto do seu lugar preferido e tudo que ele queria era chegar lá.

-e sabe? eu fiquei pensando e sei lá pode ser que ela tenha gostado dele.

-isso é bom ,Manta! – Yoh sorria enquanto olhava para Manta,mas logo voltou a fitar o nada. – "se quiser enganar os outros Yoh, você vai conseguir,mas enganar a si mesmo..... hum, presumo que não seja possível..."

- é,mas sei lá Yoh ela pode começar a gostar muito dele e você sabe ela é sua noiva.

- é o que é que tem?- uma interrogação pairava sob sua cabeça, deixando Manta um pouco irritado.

- ah!!!!!!!Yoh você é mesmo muito desligado.

-hum! – o garoto sorriu para o amigo, que estava vermelho de raiva.- "queria eu, ser tão desligado....."

Oi pessoal, é mais um capítulo, desculpem este também está curtinho que nem o anterior, e também sei que não aconteceu nada emocionante.....mas por favor não me abandonem....leiam o próximo: ih, eu tb quero agradecer a menininha das trevas pelo elogios(ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-tá eu tou fazendo festa) e sinto muito,mas eu não tinha planejado colocar o Lyserg,e agora acho que não vou colocá-lo,não sei onde botá-lo e nem o que ele vai fazer na fic(se quiser me dá um luz-eu aceito :P) Miyazawa Yukino(Érika),espero que estaja lendo essa fic,adorei o seu comentário,você me animou!!!!!!!!!!!!!hihihihhi!!!Amo Karekano e tb amaria se tivesse mais fics,mas são tão pouquinhas........ : ( amei o anime de Karekano, só não gostei dauqele final que não é final.......bem,valeu mesmo e desculpinha,mas não sei se vou escrever outra fic de Karekano no momento,porque estou tendo mais inspiração para escrever sobre Inuyasha..........desculpa................:P

Até o próximo pessoal,mandem reviews.

Hina


	3. As investidas de Horohoro ou as trapalha...

Ah,lembrei de uma coisa, Shaman King não me pertence.....e infelizmente Horo-kun Também não, mas quem sabe um dia eu tenha um próprio HoroHoro, hein?(ta eu sou meio louca)

:P Hina-Chan

**Capítulo III: A investida de HoroHoro ou as trapalhadas de Horo-kun???**

- hum, a Anna ficou de novo para ensinar o Yoko? – Ren pergunta come salgadinhos de frente para a TV na casa de Yoh.

-sim. - Yoh lhe responde sorrindo

-só que eles hoje, foram antes a uma lanchonete, o Horohoro e a Isy também foram. – Manta que também estava lá, resolveu complementar a informação.

-será que eles estão estudando mesmo ou estão se divertindo se si quer nos chamar? – Ren já começava a ficar furioso.

- mas é claro que estão estudando......e vamos deixar dessa conversar e aproveitar que a Anna não está aqui, para relaxar. - Yoh se deita de costas no chão com o rosto sereno.

- é hoje ela não vai mandar na gente...- Manta segue o mesmo gesto de Yoh.

-vocês dois, estão esquecendo que não têm mais treinamento e que agora a Anna divide as tarefas da casa com o Yoh......vocês estão vivendo no passado.

- é verdade. - o rosto sereno de Yoh sumiu para dá lugar a uma feição séria e um pouco triste.

Já em outro ponto da cidade em uma agitada lanchonete, dois jovens encontravam-se sentados, quem passasse ali pensaria que haviam brigado, pois nenhum deles pronunciavam uma palavra si quer, até que.....

- Horohoro, você gosta da Isy não é? – Anna encarava o garoto seriamente.

- é claro que não, e fala baixo que ela está ali no balcão,bem pertinho de nós, não percebeu não? – ele falava olhando pros lados com medo de que alguém tivesse escutado.

-você não gosta dela, então porque ficou todo errado quando perguntei? - ela o olhava desafiadoramente o que aumentava mais ainda a vermelhidão do garoto.

-ah, Anna este assunto não te interessa. – ele desconversou.

- interessa sim, ela é minha amiga, você também é meu amigo e quero ver, ao menos, vocês felizes.

-Anna! – ele exclama assustado,não era pra menos ela nunca agira assim, parecia ressentida com algo,mas ao mesmo tempo desejava o melhor para seus amigos.

- eu quero que quando ela chegar na mesa, junto com o Yoko, você chame para falar com ela em particular e fale com ela...calam, não precisa se declarar agora, apenas chame-a para ir lá na minha casa na sexta e lá você pode se declarar pra ela.

-mas....

-nada de "mas".....vai lá agora!!!- Yoko e Isy que estava chegando, se assustam com o grito de Anna,mas Horo-kun puxa Isy pelo braço, enquanto Yoko vai na direção de Anna.

- hei, o que ele fez?

-nada eu só estou tentando encorajá-lo para falar com a Isy.

- entendo. – já havia entendido o jeito da Anna por isso não reclamava do rosto sério nem da sua forma de agir, havia se passado apenas uma semana,mas já achava que a conhecia bem.

Do lado de fora da lanchonete víamos um casal estranho, o garoto vestia roupas estranhas e tinha o cabelo azul, a garota, parecia normal senão fosse pelas suas roupas, os dois pareciam muito nervosos, e o garoto tentava dizer algo....

**(como a Isy é? Baixinha,1,56m, cabelos pretos que batem um pouco acima da cintura, olhos castanhos escuros, cabelos lisos com uma franja não tão pequena, que ficava meio de lado.16 anos, Horo tem 17 anos ele é um pouco mais velho que Yoh)**

- Isy eu....

- o que foi Horo-kun? – a garota questionava receosa

- é que......você que ir a casa do Yoh comigo?

- tá Horo-kun, o que vai ter lá? – ela respondeu sorrindo, pensara que era algo mais.....não sabia explicar o que,mas pensara que era algo que a deixaria sem graça.

-eu não sei a Anna que falou pra gente ir.

-hum,mas isso vai ser quando?

-sexta.

-tudo bem...agora vamos comer e depois vamos embora a Anna e o Yoko querem estudar.

-ta, ta, mas n'ao precisa me puxar.

-ah, desculpa estou feliz... – ela sorrir encabulada,vendo ele lhe sorri e oferecer o braço para irem.

Sexta-feira.

A semana passou rápido, e como sempre Anna e Yoko estudaram bastante, na segunda-feira começariam as famosas provas,quanto a Horohoro todos estavam achando ele estranho,mas ninguém comentou nada. Chegara o dia todos se encontravam reunidos na casa de Yoh, os garotos estavam na sala enquanto que as garotas estavam no quarto de Anna...

- alguém aqui sabe o motivo de Anna nos convocar hoje?- Manta perguntava meio desconfiado.

-eu não tenho a menor idéia...- Yoh como sempre muito calmo aparentava não ligar para a ocasião,contudo....-"o que danado a Anna ta aprontando? Hum, espero que não seja nada demais."-pensava Yoh.

-quem deve saber é Yoko que passou a semana toda coma Anna, não é Yoh? – Ren insinuava alguma coisa,mas Yoh decidiu não levar a provocação a serio.

-hum.- foi o único som emitido por Yoh.

- pois fique sabendo Ren, que ela não me disse nada,sobre isso.

-então, você tem conversado muito com a Anna? - perguntava Amidamaru com um tom um tanto melancólico.

- sim – o garoto respondeu orgulhoso.

-"droga Yoh você está perdendo a Anna e nem se toca" - o espírito do Samurai de 600 anos,demonstrava preocupação em seu olhar mas Yoh também decidiu não lhe dar atenção.

-bem, pessoal eu sei, o porque...- Horo-kun diz um pouco corado.

-fala,fala,fala...- Manta parece animado.

- for para disfarçar....

- o que? – Ren já perguntava irritado, por ter tanto mistério no ar.

-é que eu vou me declarar para Isy hoje. – coitadinho tava mais vermelho que tudo, e sua vermelhidão não melhorou nem um pouco com os comentários dos amigos.

-legal –finalmente vimos um sorriso no rosto de Yoh.

-mas, o que tem haver com a reunião.

-como você é chato Ren, deixa o HoroHoro falar.

-obrigado, Manta, é que foi a única forma que a Anna encontrou para eu ter coragem, ela pensou que com vocês me apoiando eu conseguiria.

-você consegue Horohoro – Mata se levanta de onde estava sentado e sacode as mãos como se tivesse torcendo por algum time ou alguma competição.

-finalmente você assumiu que estava afim dela, já tava na hora. - disse Ren mudando de humor.

- e agora você tem que ir lá no quarto da Anna chamá-la e falar tudo pra ela.

-falar é fácil, Yoh, mas eu não consigo.

-calma,Horohoro,vamos fazer um acordo se eu tirá-la de lá você fala com ela?

-posso tentar... – o garoto estava mais nervoso que tudo.

-então vai agora mesmo para o jardim.

- o que vai fazer?

- confia em mim e vai agora.- assim que Yoh viu seu amigo sair, chamou os outros para mais perto de se e falou – Manta vai chamar a Pirika e diga que não está passando bem, Ren vá com ele e diga que Horo-kun está no jardim e que também não passa bem, diga que foi algo que ele e Manta comeram, agora vão. Eu falo com a Anna e aviso tudo.

-tá bora, Ren.

No jardim....

Uma garota chega correndo ao local, tem uma expressão preocupada no rosto, logo ela a vista o motivo de sua preocupação...

-voce esta bem Horo-kun?- o garoto de estava de costas se assusta um pouco com a chegada de Isy e responde um pouco sem voz.

-hã? Estou sim.

-é que o Ren disse que não estava bem....

-isso não importa, eu quero falar com você - o garoto gaguejou um pouco ao falar isso, mas tentou se manter firme.

-fale. – Isy estava com aquela sensação de novo será que era algo importante?

- é que eu... – o garoto tinha a face séria só que vacilava na hora de falar. Não agüentava olhar nos olhos dela,por isso fechou seus olhos e desatou a falar.

– eu gosto muito de você, e queria saber se você quer ser minha namorada? Se não, eu vou entender.- após terminar sua confissão, ele abriu lentamente os olhos com medo do que viria, mas encontrou uma Isy sorridente.

Sem falar nada a garota ficou de pontas de pé e o beija de leve.

- isso responde? - ela sorrir um pouquinho corada.

-responde sim. - ele sorria sem caber dentro de si – mas só para tirar todas as duvidas, isso foi um não ou um sim?

-ah!!!!!Horo-kun foi um sim, né?

-boba, é claro que eu já sabia – fazendo cara de sabe tudo- hei, vamos sair daqui tenho certeza que eles estão nos espionando.

- tá, vamos, mas hei eles sabiam antes de mim?

-hum, é uma longa história..... - ele lhe ofereceu o braço e saíram andando da dali.

-temos muito tempo, pode ir contando... – logo não estavam mais na casa de Yoh.

Dentro da casa......... 

- ah, isso não é romântico,Anna?

- é sim Pirika,e me faz lembrar de ..... – Anna parece muito distante e triste

- o que foi ? o que te faz lembrar?

- de nada, não........

- tá, então vamos fazer um lanche pro pessoal?

- claro, vamos!

**Continua......**

**Hum.........Anna ficou estranha de novo.......será que Yoh fez algo pra ela??? Hei, horo-horo, num é fofo? : P obrigada pelo comentári meninas...............não sabe como vcs me deixa feliz!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**b-jokas HIna.**


	4. QueReNdO O pAsSaDO!

**Capítulo IV: Querendo o passado!!!!!**

Acho que esse vai ser o maior capítulo da fic....espero que estejam gostando....por favor mandem suas opiniões.....eu quero saber o que acham...... b-jokas Hina xp

Várias semanas se passaram, Isy e Horohoro estavam as mil maravilhas, Pirika e Manta continuaram namorando e o Ren continuava fugindo da Chun e Anna e Yoko pareciam cada vez mais íntimos, ele a chamava para sair sempre, e com a mesma desculpa de estudarem,de fazerem um trabalho ou de recompensá-la pelas horas que ela passava ensinando a ele.

Porém, nem todos estavam bem,uma pessoa começava a sentir falta de algo............

- cheguei, Amidamaru!

- que bom Yoh, hoje você e o Manta tem muito a fazer.......

- é, dia de faxina, sempre é cansativo.

- ah, Yoh que bom que chegou, já estava começando a ficar desesperado tem muita coisa para fazer ......

- eu sei Manta,mas agente tem que acabar antes da Anna chegar.....

- ou então ela nos mata....

- então, vamos começar! – fala Yoh um tanto animado

- você parece animado hoje. Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntava um curioso Amidamaru

- na verdade não aconteceu nada. Só quero deixar tudo pronto para não levar bronca da Anna...

A faxina começou os dois trabalharam muito,estavam quase acabando só faltava fazer o jantar e arrumar o quarto da Anna, e ficou decidido entre os dois, que Manta faria o jantar já que sua comida era melhor do que a do Yoh. E este iria arrumar o quarto da Anna,mas........

- cheguei......

- ah! Oi Anna, o jantar já está pronto , pode ir comer....

- tá...- e ela se dirige para a cozinha

- Amidamaru, vai avisar ao Yoh que a Anna chegou

- tá

- ai, eu espero que o Yoh tenha terminado de arrumar o quarto dela, porque senão......aí vai ser castigo para nós dois......

- Manta!!!!!!!

- sim, Anna?

- eu não vou jantar hoje......

- o que?

- não estou com fome, vou para o meu quarto.

- não. – Manta corre para impedir a entrada dela no quarto,mas é em vão pois ela entra mesmo assim

- ah, me desculpa, Anna. É que não deu tempo para arrumar o seu quarto.

- por favor não nos castigue – implorava Manta

- hum!!! Se for isso que está temendo Manta, pode ficar tranqüilo.

- que? – pergunta Yoh surpreso

- é isso mesmo que vocês ouviram, podem sair daqui e Yoh a partir de hoje eu arrumo meu quarto, esta bem?

- sim, claro Anna.

Na cozinha.....

- nossa eu não esperava esta da Anna, estou tão feliz por não receber castigo, e você Yoh, como se sente depois dessa?

- ah? Você falou alguma coisa?

- nossa Yoh, você parece muito desligado.

- ah, desculpa Manta, eu vou dormir.

- mas ainda é cedo e.......

- deixe-o ir – Maru , fala baixinho

- mas o que há com o Yoh, Amidamaru? Ele não é mais o mesmo parece está muito triste.

- e ele está.

- o que? Mas porque?

- por causa da Anna.

- mas o que é que tem ela?

- ora, Manta vai me dizer que nunca percebeu?

- não, o que?

- o Yoh ele......bem vamos dizer que a Anna mudou muito, isso você percebeu,não?

- sim, ela deixou de ser a mandona de sempre......

- é,mas por algum motivo ela também passou a tratar o Yoh de forma diferente.

- é verdade. Mas a Anna de agora trata bem melhor o Yoh do que antes....

- isso é como você vê a situação,mas a verdade é que ela o trata como um estranho e o ignora....

- como assim?

- não sei direito,mas sei que agora o Yoh tem um rival e um rival muito forte...

- você fala do Yoko?

- sim...

- então o Yoh gosta da Anna.

No quarto do Yoh.....

- "porque? Porque você mudou tanto, o que eu fiz de errado? eu sou um burro porque não percebi que ela era tão importante para mim......agora é tarde Yoh Asakura, ela não ti suporta,sabe o melhor que tenho a fazer é deixá-la em paz....mesmo que com isso me machuque eu vou acabar com esta história de que a Anna e eu temos que nos casar obrigatoriamente........só assim lhe deixarei livre para fazer o que quiser...." – pensava Yoh muito triste.

No outro dia......

- ah, já voltou Yoh...

- sim Amidamaru, não tivemos a última aula.

- a Anna, não chegou ainda....

- é, eu sei.

- ah, me desculpe Yoh é que você pergunta se ela chegou todos os dias.....

- tudo bem, Maru não precisa se desculpar.

- ah, chegou uma carta do seu pai, não entendo porque ele lhe enviaria algo vocês se falaram ontem não foi?

- sim, eu já esperava por esta carta.

- sério, o que é? Droga, eu estou sendo intrometido.

- não se preocupe Maru, você logo vai saber do que se trata – Yoh lhe responde com um meio sorriso e quando o Maru ia perguntar quando saberia, eles escutam batidas na porta e Yoh vai abrir.

- oi Yoh, a Anna ainda não chegou, não é?

- não Yoko, porque?

- eu precisava falar com você sem a presença dela, por isso deixei-a conversando com a Pirika e a Isy mas não sabia se daria tempo......

- o que quer?

- sabe? Eu, gostaria que você convocasse uma reunião do grupo ,como aconteceu naquele......

- mas para que?

- você saberá na hora Yoh, mas eu preciso de vocês todos juntos.

- tudo bem.

- valeu, então agente se vê amanhã.....ah, marca para este sábado tá?

- tudo bem.- ele acena para Yoko que logo desaparece correndo da vista de Yoh

- porque você não perguntou a ele o porquê dele não querer a presença da Anna nesta conversa?

- porque eu já sei o motivo.

- Yoh....

Um pouco mais tarde.......

- eu cheguei!!!!ah? cadê o Yoh, Amidamaru?

- ele pediu que eu lhe avisasse, ele está a sua espera, na mesa do jantar.

- o que ele quer comigo?- Anna por fora parecia calma, mas por dentro um turbilhão de coisas ruins, passavam em sua mente, Yoh nunca fora de mandar alguém avisar para encontrá-lo sempre ia de encontro a pessoa a qual queria falar.

- eu não sei, mas ele disse que logo todos saberíamos.

- hum, esta bem, vamos ver o que o Yoh quer...

- Yoh, a Anna está aqui...

- não precisa me anunciar, Maru . O que você quer, Yoh?-ser anunciada a deixava ainda mais nervosa, mas não demonstrava isso em sua face.

- sente-se e leia isso, por favor

Ele fala com uma seriedade tão grande,que até assunta a Anna, que se senta e começa a ler o papel e a cada linha lida ela se surpreendia mais....

- isso é......

- eu falei com meu pai e pedi uma reunião urgente da minha família e a sua....

- então quer dizer que nós.....

- eles concordaram e permitiram que nós dois fizéssemos a escolha......

- mas...

- é isso, a partir de hoje nós podemos decidir com quem nos casaremos,não estamos mais prometidos um ao outro.....bem eu vou dá uma volta, vamos Maru..- Yoh abaixa a cabeça e sai da casa com o Maru e logo deixa escorrer uma lágrima solitária em sua face.

- porque? – Anna apertava contra si o papel que a liberava da obrigação de casar com Yoh e da mesma forma que Yoh, se levanta de cabeça baixa e vai para seu quarto.

Sábado...

- Quem foi que convocou, esta reunião? - perguntava Ren muito zangado

- quem me avisou foi o Yoh, então acho que deve ter sido ele – dizia Horohoro

- é foi o Yoh que me chamou também – falava Manta

- ah, vocês sosseguem um pouco, o Yoh já está vindo logo, logo saberemos o que é...

- é você está certa Pirika, mas você sabe onde está a Anna?- pergunta Isy

- ela tá no quarto ,Isy, disse que não quer saí de lá, e pra falar a verdade acho que ela tá é nos evitando desde a quinta-feira.

- eu também senti isso Pirika – afirma Isy

- oi, pessoal! –Yoh chega sorrindo,mas como todos lhe conhecem muito bem sabem que este sorriso não era verdadeiro,que na verdade ele estava triste

- desembucha logo o que você queria com agente – Ren fala tentando fingir que não ficará preocupado como amigo.

- eu não quero nada com vocês – ele se senta e espera

- o que você está esperando, foi você que chamou todos – Ren continua com seu tom rude

- não, ele só fez um favor para mim, eu é que quero o apoio de vocês

-YOKO!!!!!!! – todos gritaram em coro

- oi gente, sabe eu pedi para o Yoh chamar vocês porque eu tou precisando daquela mesma ajuda que vocês deram ao Horohoro quando ele se declarou para a Isy.

- o que? - Manta se assunta

- é que eu estou apaixonado pela Anna só que não tenho coragem de me declarar para ela......hei, o que a de errado com vocês

Todos os presentes olhavam para Yoh com caras de espanto e depois olhavam para Yoko sem saber o que dizer.

- hei, vocês não vão dizer nada?

- ela está no quarto você pode ir até lá...

- Yoh!- todos se espantaram.

- hã? Você acha que eu posso chegar lá falar com ela é pronto?

- nada o impede,vá!

- tá, me desejem boa sorte pessoal - Yoko se dirige para o quarto enquanto Yoh se levanta para sair da sala

- Yoh,mas a Anna não é sua noiva?- diz Horohoro

- você vai deixá-lo dá em cima dela? Você está louco?- pergunta Ren

- Yoh, faça alguma coisa – insistia Manta

- não se preocupem.....- fala Yoh de costas para os amigos

- mas ela é sua noiva!- todos exclamaram

- não, ela não é mais...........- e ele sai correndo da casa

No quarto da Anna.....

- pode entrar...

- Anna eu poderia falar com você, agora?

- claro, Yoko o que foi?

- é que......eu......bem eu......

- ah, fala logo Yoko para de enrolar.

- tá, é que eu tou apaixonado por você e quero que seja minha namorada, você quer?

- eu....eu não.....

- não precisa me responder agora, eu vou indo, pensa bem tá Anna - então Yoko sai em disparada e nem se despede de ninguém.

- sabe hoje o dia foi cheio de surpresas

- você tem razão Horohoro,acho melhor irmos embora.

- é este assunto, nós não poderemos resolver, Ren.

- mas e o Yoh?

- parece que ele não quer nossa ajuda nisso, Manta - disse Amidamaru

- bem, meninos vocês podem ir eu e a Isy ficaremos.....

- mas Pirika...

- pode deixar maninho eu sei o que eu tou fazendo......

Quarto da Anna.....

- quem é? – pergunta Anna ainda surpresa com o que ouvirá a pouco tempo atrás

- somos nós, Anna.

- ah, pode entrar meninas.

-como você está?- pergunta Pirika

- surpresa, triste...

- o que pretende fazer?

- eu não sei Isy...

- sempre achei que você gostava do Yoh, mesmo que você não admitisse....

- vamos pode confiar na gente Anna, fala o que tá se passando com você...- fala Pirika

- eu......- Anna se joga nos braços das duas amigas, chorando

- Anna!!!-as duas exclamaram surpresas

- eu não sei o que fazer o Yoh acabou com a única forma de ligação entre nós.......

- não acho que essa tenha sido a intenção dele...- argumenta Pirika

- foi essa a intenção dele sim, eu o vi beijando uma garota lá no colégio o que ele mais quer é se ver livre de mim, ele me detesta.......

- calma Anna, conta direito esta história.- diz Isy

#######Flashback#########

Anna estava à procura do Yoh para voltarem para casa, sabia que ele devia está na cobertura do prédio, do colégio, pois sempre que ele tentava fugir dos treinos ele ia para lá.

Então sem pensar duas vezes ela vai para o local e lá chegando encontra o Yoh conversando com uma garota, ela sabia quem era, sabia que esta garota gostava dele e que era uma das garotas mais disputadas do colégio, esta garota possuía os cabelos longos e castanhos claros, seus olhos eram cor de mel, tinha formas que davam inveja a qualquer garota.......

- eu estou apaixonada por você Yoh!!!!!!!! – gritava Yuka

Anna se assusta ao ouvir a garota,mas espera pela reação do Yoh, ele a responde, porém Anna não pode ouvir, estava longe, mas ela pode ver a garota o beijar, vendo esta cena ela sai correndo para não ver mais nada.

######fim do flashback######

- então foi isso que aconteceu, por isso você mudou tanto com ele.- falava Pirika

- sim, agora vocês entendem, o porquê dele terminar com nosso compromisso, que era obrigatório.

- mas, você nunca mais o viu com esta garota não foi?

- sim,mas isso era porque eu estava com o Yoko todo o tempo, Isy.

- mesmo, assim você não ouviu a conversa deles dois.

- é a Pirika está certa, você pode ter se enganado.

- não iria fazer diferença.

- não pense assim,mas a questão é ,você ainda gosta do Yoh?- pergunta Pirika

- eu.....eu vou dá uma volta.

- ANNA!!!!!!!!!!!!- grita as meninas

Então, ela sai caminhando sem rumo,se sentindo muito triste e cheia de questionamentos, até que sem perceber ela foi parar no cemitério e dá de cara com Yoh que estava saindo de lá naquele momento...

- ah, desculpe.- fala Yoh

- não foi nada.

- ah, tá. Eu vou para casa até mais tarde.-ele fala tristemente

- espera!!

- hã? O que quer ,Anna? – ele se sente um pouco feliz por ouvi-la pedindo para que ele esperasse, talvez ela quisesse sua companhia.

- eu preciso te perguntar uma coisa.

- pode perguntar...

- tá, mas primeiro vamos entrar,é melhor do que ficarmos no meio da rua e tenho certeza que no cemitério ninguém vai nos atrapalhar...

- tudo bem – com isso, eles se dirigem para dentro do cemitério e ficam perto da árvore onde Yoh costuma dar seus cochilos

- o que você que saber, Anna?

- eu quero saber,é o que existe entre você e a Yuka?

- o que? Não estou entendendo.....

- ora, não se faça de desentendido Yoh, eu vi vocês dois se beijando....ah, não importa eu vou embora daqui e vou embora da sua vida também – ela sai irritada mas Yoh a segura pela mão fazendo com que ela volte a encará-lo

- eu não tenho nada com a Yuka,é verdade que ela me beijou ,mas eu não lhe correspondi.....

- mentiroso eu vi tudo.....- gritava Anna enquanto lágrimas escorriam em sua face

- não estou mentindo, eu disse a Yuka que eu já era comprometido e que não correspondia aos sentimentos dela,mas ela insistiu e me beijou mas eu lhe afastei, juro que não tenho nada com ela...

- isso não me importa,vou embora,agora você pode ficar com ela sem culpa não é mais comprometido.

- não é isso que eu quero- diz Yoh ainda segurando Anna pelo braço para que ela não fosse embora.

- e o que você quer?- fala chorosa

- eu quero....

Yoh para de falar e encara Anna cujas lágrimas ainda persistiam em cair e logo ele começa a enxugá-las com a mão e sem perceber o que fazia cada vez mais se aproximava dela.

- diga logo o que quer?

- eu quero você.- ele responde deixando Anna surpresa e sem reação,notando o quanto estava próximo dela, ele aproveita a situação e sem mais pensar a beija suavemente.

- Yoh!

- Anna eu te amo,sei que o Yoko se declarou para você e também sei que você gosta dele,mas eu não podia mais esconder que eu te amo, eu te deixei livre para decidir porque achei que seria injusto eu ti impor um compromisso quando eu sei que você ama outra pessoa -# ele respira fundo e continua -# você não precisa ir embora de Tóquio, eu é que irei.

Anna permanecia parada, sua cabeça parecia esta rodando era muita coisa de uma vez só, até que ela parou e pensou.

-"o Yoh gosta de mim.....e ele vai embora porque eu gosto do Yoko....que? mas isso está muito errado eu...." – ela sai correndo para alcançar Yoh que já estava no fim da descida do morro –YOH!!!

Yoh para e olha para trás e vê Anna correndo em sua direção, e a garota ao chegar junto de Yoh se joga nos braços dele e o beija sem o deixar falar nada.

- Anna, porque? – fala o garoto surpreso depois de se separarem.

- porque eu te amo ,Yoh!

- sério? eu achei que você gostasse do Yoko.- ele fala com cara de sonso

- ai, Yoh,só você mesmo, que dizer que você gosta de mim, mesmo eu sendo chata e mandona?- Anna sorrir

- não.

- o que? –ela se assusta

- eu não gosto de você, eu TE AMO!!!!!!!!

- não grita Yoh, se alguém ouvir?- fala sorrindo

- o que é que tem, eu só tou dizendo a verdade.

- é que eu vou ficar toda sem graça.

- hei, você sabia que você fica uma gracinha toda vermelhinha – ele sorrir

- Yoh, Para com isso...

- ora, eu estou falando sério e você fica ainda mais bonita quando sorrir...

- ai, para seu bobo.

- eu paro se eu puder ti beijar, posso?

- bobo, você nem precisava pedir – ela fala vermelhinha permitindo que ele a beije, que por sinal foi um beijo bem diferente dos outros dois, foi muito mais apaixonado e profundo.

- hei você acha que o pessoal vai ficar surpreso quando souber?

- eu não sei,mas o Horohoro, o Manta, O Ren, perai todo mundo, já sabia que eu sou louco por você até o Amidamaru sabia antes mesmo de mim....- eles conversam enquanto voltam para casa

- você é um bobo mesmo,hei, mas como eu não percebi que você gostava de mim.

- não sei, talvez da mesma forma que eu não percebi que você gostava de mim...

- é tem razão – ela fala com uma expressão pensativa e o mesmo tempo engraçada, então ele sorri e a abraça enquanto andavam.

- hei, o que foi?

- nada, é que, é muito bom está com você.

Ela sorrir e eles vão por todo o caminho abraçadinhos e quando chegam em casa encontram todos os amigos mortos de preocupação,mas todos assim que os vêem logo percebem que esta tudo certo com eles.

Agora eles estavam juntos de verdade, e a obrigação já não era uma obrigação, ou nunca fora,mas agora eles tinham a vontade verdadeira de se casarem algum dia e a única coisa que ainda teriam que resolver, era com o Yoko, mas isso deixa para segunda-feira,por enquanto deixem, eles se curtirem um pouquinho.

FIM.

Tá aí,bem sei que não foi lá essas coisas,mas eu TENTEI......eu vou ficando por aqui. Hei mas é só nessa fic, depois eu volto e vocês vão ter que me agüentar.......(por favor...me agüentemapelando x P)

Anjinha-Mila - valeu pela review, ficou pequenininha a fic mas não sabia mais como continuar e tb porque estou escrevendo outra e sei lá me empolguei mais.....mas valeu mesmo pelo comentário....

E para as outras pessoas que leram e não comentaram e até as que comentaram, xauzinho e não deixem de ler as outras que já fiz e por favor mandem reviews.


End file.
